Keaton Stromberg
Keaton Stromberg is one of the 3 members of Emblem3. He provide the background vocals and produced their original music. Background Keaton Robert Stromberg was born July 16, 1996 to William Stromberg and Lariane Claire. He has a brother named Wesley , a nephew named Isaac, and two sisters, Brooke and Brianna. He also has and uncle named Robert Stromberg who was the director for the film ''Maleficent, ''"Avatar", "OZ the Great and Powerful" and "Alice in Wonderland". Father, William Stromberg, is a film composer with two Grammy nominations. Keaton gets his musical talent from both sides of his family with his mother, Laraine Claire who is a professional harpist and composer. Keaton began with the piano at 6, then picked up the guitar and bass when playing music with his older brother, Wesley. As the kid whose house was always rocking with music, after school Keaton would bring home friends for impromptu concerts. In between summers spent at the Sequim skate park and winters snowboarding at Hurricane Ridge, Keaton would record music for hours on his Mac computer, learning all the newest LogicPro technology. In school, Keaton sang in select choir and at 14 was invited to perform at Carnegie Hall. By 15, it became evident he was going to pursue a career in music and made the hard decision to leave his hometown and move to California with his brother, Wesley. The family packed up and landed in Huntington Beach. It was hard to make friends at first, but the time alone was spent recording new music with Wes and Drew. On breaks they would hit the beach, surf until sunset, then get back to recording again. Band Beginnings Keaton was originally "forced" into the band by his brother Wesley. He quit the band temporarily saying during a performance saying that "they sucked". But he eventually came back later. Keaton also wasn't very enthusiastic about moving to California with the rest of the band, but soon followed them. He played many small shows with the band before auditioning for ''The X Factor (USA). ''He was very thankful about getting through the audition and finishing off 4th place. Keaton does many covers on Youtube and wrote a song about his deceased grandfather whom he loved very much. List of Keaton's songs. List of Keaton's covers. Trivia *His nickname is "Keater Pan" *Making Mirrors by Gotye is one his favorite albums of all time. *He has a cat name Zuni and even made a song for him. *His favorite movie is Juno. *His favorite animal is cats. *3000 Miles is his favorite song form their album Nothing To Lose. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite apps are Instagram, twitter and Vine. *He has a best friend named Tyler and they started a web serries named TK. *His special talent is placing his foot behind is neck. *His favorite food is turkey paninis *His celeberty sruch is Zooey Deshanel. *His biggest pet peeve is having a dirty apartment. *He showers everyday, twice a day. *He wake up around 8-9 am everyday. *He said his bad habit is not responding to texts. *His shoe size is 8 1/2.